


The Boy Next Door

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Artsy! Philip, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, lukas is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas will never forget the day Philip moved in.





	

He remembers the day Philip moved in so vividly.

It was an early afternoon on a Saturday. Lukas was fucking around in his living room playing Fallout on his Xbox. Eyes focused on aiming his pixelated gun. A loud bang comes from out front, easily breaking his concentration.

He sighs, too bored to even continue playing he presses the green glowing X. Abruptly shutting off the games crescendo of gunshots. Lukas curiously looks outside, fingers spreading the plastic blinds. A big moving truck was parked up on the curb next door. A lady with her hair tied messily in bun was running back and forth, guiding the movers where to put things. She looked frail, maybe late twenties? Early thirties? He couldn’t pinpoint exactly. Squinting, he watches closely.

That’s when it happened.

A boy with a head full of wavy brown hair exits out the house, jogging his way towards the curb. Lukas probably would’ve looked away, any other day. As new coming neighbors usually aren’t the highlight of Lukas’s day, but the slight sway of the boys’ hips has him gawking like a pervert. The image already locked away for his spank bank, he grimaces at himself.

The boy cracks open a door of the 2002 red Corolla he’s leaned up against, and climbs his long limbs into the backseat. Slender pale hands pulling out a big cardboard box. He gets the door shut with his hip, and carries the box tightly up the drive way.

Lukas drops his phone on his foot, like a complete idiot. “Shit shit-“ he gasps near silently, paranoid the brunette will hear him through the window. Pressing his eye back towards the small sliver of light in the blinds he gets an eye full of the boys’ face. An _angel_. Lukas is red faced and stupidly in awe. He cannot make out many details from the distance, but he sees clear as day that he’s beautiful.

Longish shiny hair, curls nearing his jawline. Eyes big and round, childlike and pretty. His nose was cutely small and his lips big and pink. The boy’s outfit was a stark contrast to his features. A plain navy blue t shirt with a tiny logo on it. Paired with rough, dark jeans and vintage red converses. Clashing against his soft appearance, like an unfinished painting. Completely stunning, Lukas thinks.

Lukas swears under his breathe, he’s so fucked.

His dad pops up behind him like some fucking cliché horror film. Scaring him a fuck ton and making him drop his phone _again_.

“What are you looking at?” Bo asks. His deep voice casual.

Lukas sucks in air through his teeth, and retrieves his phone off the floor. Easing his shoulders, he plays it cool. “Did you see the new neighbors? They just moved in.”

Bo leans towards the window, glancing out. His eyes are unreadable for second, before raising his brows and giving Lukas a disinterested look.

“Oh, well maybe we should go over tomorrow. Greet them, be neighborly?” he nudges Lukas’s shoulder.

“Yeah- yeah sounds good” Lukas stumbles.

Bo passes him, exiting into the kitchen. He lets out a breath of relief, and nervously flicks his eyes back to the window. The boy doesn’t come back outside, Lukas backs away disappointedly.

 -

 _Monday_.

Bo had forced Lukas to come with him to greet the neighbors earlier in the day. It had gone pretty smoothly. The boy’s mother had answered the door, said her name was Amy, or Anne? Yeah Anne, he remembers.

She seemed to be a beautiful disaster. Lukas guesses that’s the nicest way to put her. Anne’s hair up close was slightly frizzy, and her skin was wrinkled and sunken with proof of addiction. However she was pretty too, bright eyes and a warm smile. Anne had shaken both their hands kindly when they handed her the box brownies they baked.

What Lukas was really thinking about though, was the quick second he spotted the brunette walking the hall. It was a blink it or you’ll miss it situation, yet Lukas remembered everything. The boy had been in a grey hoodie and briefs. He hadn’t even bothered looking towards the door. Just walked out of sight quickly, it didn’t stop Lukas’s heart from jumping in his throat. Those pale legs are burned into his retinas, flashing like polaroid in his mind.

That’s how it’s been all day, Lukas’s mind like a skipping record. Brain full of thoughts about the boy next door. Hes been stalking his living room window pathetically, hoping for even the quickest glimpse of the boy.

It happens right around 5 o clock. Lukas just barely misses it busy making himself a sandwich. He gets mayo on the curtain when he leans in all quickly. He smacks his forehead dumbly against the glass. The brunette’s bent over the tiny garden in his front yard. Green water pitcher in his right hand, and a gardening trowel in his left. He’s planting flowers. The brunette is clad in loose grey sweats and a tied tank top, knotted around the waist. The boy looks unearthly pretty even with grass stains on his shirt and the smudge of dirt down his cheek.

The brunette has a tray full of unplanted flowers, so Lukas takes his chance. Tripping messily over his socked feet as he runs towards his front door. Lukas is thrumming with nerves once he cracks the door. He adverts his eyes and strides to his mail box. Sucking air through his teeth, he can do this. Lukas’s eyes flick towards his neighbors’ home. Then he settles them on the boy.

The brunette’s on his knees with his backed turned to Lukas, softly placing one of the plants in the freshly dug dirt. Lukas clumsily pulls out the two envelopes and magazine stuffed into his mail box, and holds it to his chest as he walks towards him.  The boy looks up once he hears Lukas’s chucks. And Lukas nearly trips.

“Hey- um so I came by this morning, with my dad. But I-, I didn’t get a chance to say hi to you. I said hi to your mom but… yeah” He feels lamer than his words. The brunette has an almost unreadable expression, but it’s borderline amused. Flushing even harder at his stumbling, he adds hastily “So what are you planting?”

The boy smiles and it’s like god decked him in the face.

“Daisies and petunias” the boy says. Even his voice is adorably soft, it makes Lukas’s heart beat quicken.

“They look nice, how many are you planting?”

The boy waves his hand halfheartedly towards the tray, “A dozen of the Petunias, and four Daisies.”

Lukas grins.

“What’s your favorite?”

The brunette shoves another bulb deep into the dirt. He looks up at Lukas with sunshine bright in his golden eyes, and says “I really like the daisies, but roses are my favorite.”

Lukas nods, “Yeah, they smell nice?”

The boy giggles prettily. “You never smelled a rose before?”

Lukas flushes, “of course I have, I just- do you like the smell of them?”

Nodding amusedly, the boy replies “Yeah, they smell sweet.”

 _Sweet_. Makes sense, Lukas thinks silently.

He leans down, outstretching a hand to the boy. “My name’s Lukas.”

The boy arches a brow, and whispers softly “Philip” as he shakes his hand.

 _Philip_ , that’s his name. It’s oddly comforting. To be able to put a name on the angelic being that has been running his mind since Saturday.

Lukas points towards his mail, “well I gotta take this inside. I hope everything goes well with your flowers.”

Philip gives him a sweet smile, “Thanks.” He mats down the dirt around a freshly planted bulb.

Lukas feels warmth pool in his belly the second he shuts his door, and lets out a relieved exhale. He doesn’t bother fighting the grin that stretches its way across his cheeks. Or the way he clenches his dirt covered hand.

-

That night he realizes Philip’s room is the one in the back, with all the windows. It was meant to be a sunroom. Lukas is over the moon with Philip's room choice.

Lukas has a glint in his eye as he presses it against the slightly spread shades.

Philip flops face first onto his bed. He feels around his jean pocket, pulling out his cell. Lukas watches idle while Philip taps at his screen for a good five minutes. He drops his phone in the sheets and maneuvers off the bedding. The second Philip starts pulling up his shirt Lukas should’ve looked away. He should’ve, but he doesn’t. He peers even closer, pushing aside the guilty feeling already washing over him.

Philip glides his fingertips up his sides, pulling his Raglan shirt over his head. Lukas bites his lip to hide the noise that almost slips out. Philip clumsily shoves off his jeans, falling backwards onto his bed to kick the denim off his ankles.

Lukas stares, taking in the shape of him. Philip’s curvy in the best way, milk bottle shaped. He’s all small shoulders, with a tiny waist and round hips. Angel pink nipples and a shapely ass. Lukas feels himself slip even further. He snaps a picture, just because Philip looks beautiful. Lukas feels guilty even though Philip’s not even fully nude.

He closes his eyes when Philip pulls off his briefs, sparing him the unknown privacy that he deserves. Lukas couldn’t disrespect him like that, not _Philip_. When he reopens them Philip has a towel wrapped around his hips, and walks out of sight.

Lukas goes to bed that night with a hand shoved in his tented boxers.

-

_Tuesday._

He wakes up early, even before the sun rose. It’s hot in his bedroom, making a sheen of sweat glow on his pale skin. He feels a weird buzzing under his skin, static in the air. Like he just knows something's up. Lukas clumsily rolls out of bed, and tiptoes down the stairs.

Going to his kitchen to fix himself a glass of orange juice, he washes out a mug in the sink. Icy cold water sloshes at his wrists and he hisses. He pours the Tropicana into the glass, and takes a big gulp of the sweet juice.

Lukas stills when he hears a sound. Its low humming, He peaks out his back window, seeing nobody in his own backyard.

He looks to the Philip’s, spotting Philip unlocking his shed. Lukas rubs the bleariness out his eyes, watching closer. Philip is still in sleepwear, briefs and a t shirt. He pulls out a silver ladder and carries it towards his home, leaning it against his room’s window.

Turning around, he faces his aqua blue pool. Philip grabs his phone from the waistband of his briefs, and turns on music. Lukas can hear muted symphonies of _Queen_ through the window. Philip starts sliding off his shirt, and his briefs. He dives in quickly, too sudden for Lukas to see much. Eyes just catching the curve of Philip’s spine. His dad walks through the kitchen archway unexpectedly. Lukas’s mug falls from his weak grip, connecting loudly with the countertop. Orange liquid and glass shards splattering everywhere.

“Jesus Lukas! What the hell has gotten into you? You’re so damn jumpy lately.” His dad comments gruffly, reaching in the fridge to pull out a Heineken.

He sweeps up the shards irritably, discarding them from the dust pan into the trash. Bo sips his beer at the counter, “nice morning beverage” Lukas spits sarcastically. Bo doesn’t look impressed, “So, you been watching that boy next door huh?”

Lukas freezes, _shit_. “N-o no what are you talking about?” he fucking stutters.

His dad leans back, “Well I can’t seem to notice why all a sudden you’re so interesting in our windows.”

Lukas is shaky. Heart feels like it’s skipping beats from his jittering.

“So” Bo continues, “I think you should talk to him.”

“What?” He sputters out, completely shocked.

“It’d be good for you. Make a friend, better for you to be outside than in here playing games this whole summer.”

 _Oh_. Lukas inhales with relief.

“Yeah, I’ll try. Thanks dad.”

Bo waves his beer as a response, and then takes another swig.

-

Lukas flicks his bedroom lock, not wanting any more unexpected visitors. He thumbs his blinds open. Philip is now sat in his grass, waist wrapped in a towel. He’s wearing heart shaped glasses and Lukas thinks he couldn’t be any more unreal. Lukas watches for a couple minutes, Philip gets up to water his flowers. Then he disappears inside.

Lukas decides to watch Silent Hill, and eats chips lazily in bed all day.

-

Everything goes to shit when rumbling of a motorcycles engine is what makes Lukas pop his head through his curtain. It’s now dead into the A.M’s. There’s slight fog in the air, Lukas can almost feel the humidity that’s resting on the glass.

Squinting further, there’s a man parked in front of Philip’s house on a Harley, resting idle with his boot on the ground. He’s dressed in a standard biker outfit, leather jacket with jeans. The dude appears to be waiting, Lukas feels unease settle in his chest.

His suspicions are confirmed the second he sees Philip tip toeing out his backyard. His gut sinks instantly. Philip jogs quickly down his drive way. The motorcyclist gets off his bike once Philip nears the sidewalk. He envelopes Philip in his arms, and kisses him open mouthed.

Lukas jumps back from the window. The blinds swing a steady thump against the frame. His heart beat quickens. Clenching his fists, he tensely looks back out.

Philip’s on the back of his bike, arms around the guy's waist. The dude rubs a hand across Philip's thigh, and ignites his bike. It lets out a loud pop, then a steady rumble. They disappear down the street, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Lukas stays in place for a few minutes. Contemplating the thoughts invading his head, he groans and thumps his head irritably against the glass.

Lukas goes to bed that night feeling empty and disappointed. His heart sagging like a wilting flower.

-

_Wednesday._

Lukas mopes all day, giving cold glances to the windows. He tries not to think about Philip, he _really_ tries, but it’s no use. Philip will end up popping up in his head one way or another. He sees a bouquet commercial and all he thinks of is Philip.

 _Philip Philip Philip_.

He naps most the day away.

-

Lukas hears the sound of noisy metal coming from somewhere near his backyard. The first thing he sees when he pops his head through the curtains is Philip’s asshole boyfriend making his _dreaded_ reappearance.

This time though, climbing up the ladder Philip so conveniently placed the other day against his bedroom window. Lukas feels like ripping out his hair, watching is nearly painful. He cannot do anything besides witness Philip eagerly letting in his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. It stings, badly. Lukas bites back a grimace and narrows his eyes.

Motorcycle douche climbs through the open pane, grabbing Philip immediately by the waist. Both of his grimy hands resting dangerously close to the top of Philip’s ass. He wetly kisses Philip’s pliant lips, pressing him backwards onto his sheets.

The excess amount of windows in Philip’s room used to be a blessing. In this moment though, it’s a curse. The large bay window really emphasizes the dude pressing between Philip’s open legs.

Lukas grits his teeth and slams his fist besides the window frame, regretfully busting a hole in the drywall.

He curses at the damage, thumbing a dangling piece of cracked paint. He’ll cover it tomorrow with a poster. Lukas lies down on his bed feeling every ounce of hatred for Philip’s boyfriend build up. The asshole on top of Philip is ruining everything. Like he’s living tar shutting out all of Philip’s colors, drenching him in black muck and weighing him down.

Lukas buries his head in his pillow and lets the hot venom of jealousy in his gut drown him.

-

_Thursday._

Lukas wakes up feeling like he was hit by a train, all hurt for no reason. Philip doesn’t even know him, he uselessly tells himself.

He sits in the shower for a while, pondering Philip’s biker boyfriend. He doesn’t get what Philip sees in him. He looks like a complete douche. And he’s clearly too old for him. Lukas shuts off the tap once the water runs cold, and wraps a towel around his waist. He goes into his room, closing the door with a nudge of his elbow. Lukas pulls on dark blue boxers, and seats himself besides his window.

Peeking out, he spots Anne and Philip. They’re busily moving groceries from their car into the house. Anne has an arm full of fruits and Philip’s carrying milk and bread. She looks nice today, Lukas notes. Dressed in a floral dress, reaching her ankles.

Philip looks lovely too, wearing baby blue jeans and a white tank top adorned with red lettering on it. Philip glances up at Lukas’s house. Lukas yanks his head away from the window _just_ quickly enough.

When he looks back out a minute later the trunk of Anne’s Corolla is shut.

-

It’s a little later in the day, Lukas hasn’t done much. Hes watched the first two _Fast and Furious_ movies, which only occupied four hours of his morning. Bo had read the newspaper beside him on the couch, so Lukas couldn’t take any window breaks. Kicking his legs out to stretch them, he sighs and gets off the couch. Going into his kitchen he tosses his apple core and notices the overfilled trash can. He pulls the lid off the bin, and yanks out the heavy black bag. Lukas curses as a leak starts, dripping what appears to be tomato sauce onto the linoleum. Holding the bag away from his jeans, he exits his house with it in arms reach.

For the first time since Philip moved here, Lukas doesn’t bother looking at his house, daggers still too deep in his chest. Being reminded of him makes him throw the bag in the trashcan angrily. He slams the metal lid closed loudly. Turning quickly, his heart jumps when a voice of honey calls his name. _Philip_.

“Lukas! Hey!”

There he is, stood low in his driveway, a couple feet from Lukas’s side walk. Lukas doesn’t even hesitate for a second and strides over.

Up close, Lukas notices a few new things. One, Philip has freckles. A cute one right below his bottom lip. Two, Philip has a hickey. Deep and purple high up on his neck. _Ouch_. Lukas adverts his eyes back to his face, his pretty face. Philip’s beaming, and Lukas can see the slight gap between his front teeth, it’s adorably cute. Makes him appear even younger, which in turn increases his fuming hatred for Philip’s older boyfriend.

“Hey, how have you been?” He replies.

Philip nods towards his house, “pretty good! Me and my mom have been fixing up the house and putting everything away. What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been playing the new Resident Evil, you play it yet?”

He laughs cutely, “I don’t play games.”

Lukas’s eyes widen dramatically. “What? No way! What do you do then?”

“I like taking pictures” Philip blushes.

Lukas grins, “You should let me see them one day.”

The smaller boy smiles “I can show them to you now if you want? They’re up in my room.”

Happiness fills his chest, “yeah sure.”

Philip has a sweet smile on his face as he guides Lukas up his lawn. Inside Philip’s house smells like lavender and fresh paint. Philip closes his hand around his wrist as he leads him up the dark wooded stairs. Lukas’s skin ignites with electricity at the contact. Philip releases his grip once he opens his bedroom door.

The first thing he sees in Philip's room is two small flower pots by a window. Then dvds strewn on the floor, and polaroid’s strung up with wood clips. Philip goes to seat himself on his sheets, flipping through a picture book.

Lukas looks around curiously.

“I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed and sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane. I think I made you up inside my head.” Lukas reads aloud a quote strung on Philips wall. The letters are curly and bright orange. Without even looking up Philip says simply “Sylvia Plath.”

“huh?” Lukas questions.

Philip closes the book in his lap, and glances towards Lukas. “Sylvia Plath, one of my favorite poets.” Lukas nods in understanding. His subtle OCD makes him reorganize the little figurines and cut out magazine clippings that litter Philip’s desk.

“You can sit on the bed” He says nonchalantly, getting up to pull off some of the Polaroid’s from the clips.

Lukas seats himself on the edge of Philip's bed. Vivid flashbacks of last night come pouring back. It’s hard to think about anything other than Philip getting fucked.

He for one is on his bed. Secondly Philip’s ass looks so incredible in those jeans. Lukas shifts his eyes once Philip spins around. He jumps on the bed beside him, and hands Lukas the pictures. They’re pretty and saturated. Most of them are grainy pictures of flowers, and some of his mom in her dresses.

Lukas smiles while looking at them “These are really cute.”

Philip reddens visibly, “thanks” he says shyly.

He looks _so_ effortlessly perfect, Lukas thinks in awe. “Wow you’re so-“ _pretty_. He stops himself dumbly before the full sentence slips out.

A bright red siren inside his brain reminding him: _Philip has a boyfriend, Philip has a boyfriend, Philip has a boyfriend._

But it doesn’t matter. No, not with the way Philip looks, or _is_ looking at him.

Lukas’s breathe catches in his throat as he gazes into his sparkling eyes. Philip’s mouth is slightly open, it’s distracting. All pink and wet and just- _fuck_. It makes him think about the other places on Philip’s body that are pink and wet. He flushes immediately at the ache in his jeans, he looks down to the bulging at the front of the denim. Philip eyes follow Lukas’s, widening once they land on his crotch.

“Philip I-“

He’s cut off by Philip climbing on him, straddling his lap. Philip smashes his lips against Lukas's. Lukas gets with the program quickly, licking back eagerly into his mouth, hands cupping that perfect ass through the baby blue denim.

Philip gasps against his lips when Lukas squeezes a cheek. He grinds down pliantly, moaning Lukas’s name breathily against his lips. The pressure on his cock from Philip’s hips got him leaking excessively in his boxers, dampening the front of the cloth.

Philip rubs his ass rhythmically against his crotch. Leaning in, he whispers “what do you want to do to me _daddy_?” in Lukas’s ear.

Lukas’s cock jerks in his jeans, _holy fuck_.

“You’re so fucking hot” Lukas says gruffly, massaging Philip’s slender thighs.

He presses his thumb to Philip’s bottom lip, tugging it down slightly.

“I wanna fuck this pretty mouth of yours.”

Philip whimpers, suckling the pad onto his tongue.

Lukas pulls his finger out Philip’s lips, using his hands to undo Philip's jeans. He grips the belt loops and tugs them down, exposing Philip’s smooth pale thighs and the bulge in his fucking _pink_ briefs. Philip stands up to kick them off his ankles, and drops to his knees.

Lukas gulps unintentionally, heart beat picking up. Philip presses his face against Lukas’s crotch like a cat in heat. Whining against the fabric. He wetly mouths along the shape of Lukas’s cock, wetting the denim.

Lukas watches amusedly, cupping Philip’s cheek with a palm. He looks up with glossy wanting eyes, “Please.” Lukas can’t say no to that. He unzips his jeans fast, shoving them down his thighs. The smaller boy rubs his palm on the tented front of Lukas’s boxers.

Lukas bites down on his lip. Sliding a hand down his boxers, Lukas pulls himself out. Philip’s looking at his cock so sluttily it’s almost ridiculous. His pretty pink mouth is already open, waiting to be filled up.

Lukas lets out a breathy “fuck” once he places the head on Philip’s tongue. He feels like he’s exploding with oversensitivity as soon as Philip wraps his lips around him. Philip sucks the head softly, fluttering his tongue on the slit. Lukas thuds his head back against the wall, clenching his fist in Philip’s brown strands and groaning.

“Open up that throat for me, yeah- yeah that’s it” Lukas grunts encouragingly to the pretty boy on his knees.

Philip swallows around him, taking him deeper into his throat. He jerks Lukas’s shaft where his throat can’t reach, taking him down till his lips hit his fingers. Lukas curses, tightly shutting his blue eyes. Philip increases his suction, making wet sloppy sounds as Lukas hits his throat.

“ _Fuck_ \- you were made to suck dick” Lukas moans as Philip licks up a string of precum.

He blinks up at him innocently as he takes him deep, holding for a few seconds before pulling off.

“You know, you can fuck my throat” Philip says, his voice is completely wrecked. He removes his hand that’s wrapped around Lukas’s length. He rests both his hands on Lukas’s thighs, allowing Lukas to control the pace.

The taller boy fists his hair, guiding his mouth back towards his cock. It slides in smoothly, Philip chokes once Lukas goes further down his throat. Lukas pulls out to briefly give him air. Philip takes him down again. His eyes roll back in head once Lukas slides in all the way. Balls pressing against his chin. Lukas curses, feeling heat pool in his belly.

Philip pulls off with precum dripping down his chin, sucking in lungful’s of breath.

He takes him in deep again, Lukas uses his grip to thrust into his tight throat. Once he feels his balls tightening he pulls out. Lukas grips the base of his cock and shoots all over brunette’s pretty face. Philip automatically closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue eagerly. It catches his lashes, and all over his lips.

The smaller boy wipes the streaks of cum off his face with a thumb, popping it into his mouth.

“Thanks for jizzing in my eyes” Philip comments nonchalantly.

“Shut up” Lukas chuckles. And hooks his hands under Philip’s arm pits. Lifting him up and helping his off his knees. Lukas goes for Philip’s zipper. Philip stops him.

“It’s okay.”

“No, let me.” He insists, feeling weird about not returning the favor.

Philip visibly reddens, shyly spitting out “I kinda already did.”

 _Woah,_ Lukas thinks. It’s a huge ego boost. Having such a pretty boy cum _untouched_ inside his undies just from sucking Lukas off.

“You’re amazing” he says, and it’s true.

Philip laughs and flicks his arm, “Come on you dork, lets watch Halloween.”

Lukas places a kiss on his cheek and slides down, wrapping his long limbs around him.

-

_Friday._

Opening his lids, the first thing he sees is golden eyes. It makes Lukas jump a little, not used to waking up besides someone else.

“Morning” is all Philip says.

He rubs at his lids roughly, “were you watching me sleep?”

Philip breaks out into a guilty grin. “Maybe.”

Lukas groans, “Bo says I snore, that true?”

The smile drops instantly from his cheeks.

“Bo?” Philip says accusingly.

 He cannot hold in the laugh that bubbles its way up his throat.

“My dad, Jesus Christ.” He says through his dying laughter.

Philip blushes embarrassedly.

“I kinda have a boyfriend.” He admits in a small voice.

 Lukas drops his cheesy grin, a disappointed look etches across his features instead.

“I know.” Lukas replies, completely resigned.

Philip widens his eyes, “How?”

He pushes himself up on his elbows, “I saw him the other day picking you up” he shrugs.

“And you don’t care?”

Lukas holds back his emotions, simply saying “it’s not like there is anything I can do about it.”

Philip doesn’t respond, becoming quiet.

“Does he treat you good at least?”

That makes Philip laugh, Lukas sees right through it. It’s bitter and fake. Something about it itches his skin.

“Johnny’s great, he cheats sometimes… but that’s just.. Johnny.” He admits with his façade breaking.

Lukas flushes with anger, how the fuck could anyone cheat on Philip? _Ever_?

“So that’s why..” Lukas gestures between them.

Philip nods, “Yeah, you’re nicer than him anyways.” He whispers with a soft smile gracing his cheeks.

Heat floods his heart at the comment. He reaches out a hand to stroke Philip's chin, pulling his face close for their mouths to meet. Right when their lips graze each other’s they hear an unexpected “Philip!” coming from Philip’s mom. They jump apart like they were on fire, Philip curses under his breath. Both of their eyes flash over towards the locked door.

“Sweetie, I’m leaving for work. I left some bagels on the counter if you want any.” Anne says against the door.

 Philip yawns and fakes a sleepy voice “Thanks mom.”

They both let out a relieved exhale as her footsteps descend down the stairs.

-

Philipshakes him awake and gives him a weak smile. “You should go, Johnny’s coming over later, and my mom will be home soon.”

It makes sense for him to leave, but it stings none the less.

“Fine” Lukas spits with his irritation clear in his tone.

Philip rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “You can’t be jealous when Johnny’s my actual boyfriend.”

“Not jealous,” _liar_ “I just know he isn’t any good for you.”

Philip laughs bitterly, “and you are?”

He rolls off the bed abruptly, looking around for his jeans.

“I don’t have time for this shit.”

Philip gets up, moving up in his space. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

Lukas flares his nostrils, turning away from the persistent boy. He shoves off the hand that tugs at his arm, turning around quickly.

“Look, I’m sorry for giving a fuck, and I’m sorry your boyfriend treats you terribly and is too old for you.” Lukas retorts with sarcasm laced heavily in his voice.

Philip glares and responds “He’s twenty six” like it’s nothing.

“He’s a whole decade older than you!”

He rolls his eyes, “so?”

Lukas shakes his head irritably and finishes dressing, and goes for Philip’s window. Lukas stops in front of it, and grabs both of Philip’s wrists. He tenses his jaw and looks right at his face, whispering “At least I wouldn’t cheat on you.” They stare hard into each other eyes, and it’s somehow the most meaningful look Lukas gave him. Then he’s leaving, starting down the ladder quickly.

“Lukas!” Philip calls, but it’s too late. Lukas is already hopping his fence. He shuts his window, feeling so hurt and confused.

-

Inside Lukas's head is filled with mixed emotions, happiness and anger fighting like waves. A whirlpool of thoughts pulling him under. He wishes Johnny would just fuck off, anger pours back over Lukas like a monsoon.

What the fuck ever, he thinks, and goes over to the blinds.

He watches pissedly for a few minutes, Philip’s curled up into Johnny’s side, watching a movie. Nightmare on Elm Street by the way, a movie Lukas _should_ be watching with him instead. He flicks the plastic shut, and lies down. Deciding it’s better to listen to music then watch some douchebag hold Philip.

He taps on _Deftones - Change_ , he clenches his eyes shut. Not bothering to wipe the tears that slip out.

-

_Saturday._

Lukas has been thinking about Philip obsessively, he knows he was being a dick. He _tries_ to tell himself that he cannot just expect Philip to get rid of his boyfriend in a snap of his fingers. He’s more than certain Philip is scared of his boyfriend. It makes Lukas wants nothing but to destroy Johnny, harshly and cruelly. He doesn’t fucking care. _No one_ hurts Philip.

Deciding it’s better to make things right he gets off his bed, and sneakily descends his stairway. He shuts his back door so slowly, the click of the door still loud in the silence. He’s not even wearing shoes like an idiot. The nasty mud squishing between his toes reminds him.

He picks up a rock in Philip’s back yard, pegging it at his window. It takes a few seconds, and then Philip’s drawing up the window and sticking his head out.

“Go away, I’m sick.”

That doesn’t faze Lukas any. “That doesn’t matter, can I come up?”

Philip backs away from the window, but leaves it open. Lukas takes that as a yes and starts going up the noisy ladder steps. He crawls over the window ledge, dropping his feet onto Philip’s carpeted floor. Philip is curled up in his blankets, looking smaller than usual. Lukas goes over to him, kneeling down so he can touch his forehead. His temperate is decently hot, and he’s all flushed.

“You’re burning up, shit Philip.”

Philip groans as a response, curling even more in on himself.

Lukas fits himself behind him, resting his forearm on the smaller boy’s hips. Philip sighs into the embrace, pressing himself snugly against him. Lukas breathes in the smell of his hair, sweet like raspberries. He nuzzles his nose into the brown strands.

“I think I’m gonna puke.”

Lukas jumps out of bed quickly, following him to the bathroom. Philip retches as soon his knees hit the floor. He leans a hand against the porcelain and vomits into the toilet. Lukas rubs his back soothingly, and holds his hair while Philip pukes his guts out.

After three nasty splashes of bile, Philip looks at him with a grimace.

“Can we shower?”

Lukas nods. He pulls Philip up off the floor, Philip stands on shaky legs. He looks dizzy and disoriented, so Lukas helps him into the shower, too. They freeze the first ten seconds it takes for the water to warm. Philip barely notices, closing his eyes and leaning his weight on Lukas. Lukas supports him, putting a hand on the small of his back.

The water is nice and hot now, Philip’s hair is sticking slickly to his forehead. Lukas cleans his hair first, using some the raspberry shampoo he knows Philip likes. Philip washes him as well, rocking slightly on his heels as he massages the pink suds from Lukas’s bright blonde hair. Lukas chuckles when Philip puts a glob of suds on his nose.

Philip adjusts the knob, adding more heat to the water. Lukas picks up two body washes, one scented cherry and the other pomegranate. Philip looks between them, deciding.

“Cherry.”

“Good choice.” Lukas says softly, pouring a decent amount of the liquid onto his palm. He washes down Philip’s spine, rubbing the lather across his smooth skin.

“Sit down and I’ll even wash your toes.”

Philip smiles sweetly, and sits down slowly. Being careful not to fall in the slick tub because of his wobbly legs. Lukas seats himself besides him. He picks up one of Philip’s legs, resting it atop his own and washes it. Philip closes his eyes contently, relaxing in the warmth of the water and the strokes of Lukas’s gentle palms against his skin.

-

Philip dries himself with a lilac towel, he tugs another one off the rack for Lukas so he can do the same.

“So.. where’s your boyfriend?” He can’t help but ask.

Philip shrugs like it’s nothing, “staying away, he doesn’t want to get sick.”

Lukas scoffs. “What a dick bag, I’d get sick for someone I care about.”

“Like me?” He smirks.

“Yeah, like you.” Lukas replies seriously, feeling overly intimate about taking care of him. Philip eyes flicker with something unreadable.

“Thanks Lukas.” He whispers in a small voice.

“For what?”

“Taking care of me, treating me nicely. It really means a lot.”

Lukas’s gut twists with something odd.

“Does he ever.. hurt you?”

Philip’s eyes go cold, and rolls away from him. “Johnny’s not so bad, can we not- can we just not talk about my boyfriend right now? Please?”

“How often?” he presses.

Philip gives in an annoyed tone, “Hes only hit me twice, happy?”

“twice?! Jesus Philip.”

Philip narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

Lukas rambles on. “I have no idea how anyone would be able to put their hands on you. Fuck, if it was me being your boyfriend, I’d never touch you like that.”

He holds him closer and shuts his lids. Not seeing the flicker of light that flashes in Philip’s amber eyes.

\--

Philip shakes him awake. Lukas lets out a groan and stretches his arms.

“What time is it?”

Philip glances to his clock, “almost five. My mom will be up soon.”

He disappointedly leaves Philip, untangling his fingers from his grasp and begins tugging up his jeans. When he starts to pull on his shirt, Philip blushes.

“Can I have your shirt?”

Lukas stops putting in on, “why?”

“I like how you smell.”

The words sound like honey coming from Philip.

Lukas bundles it in a ball, and hands it to him. Philip curls around it, nuzzling his nose into the fabric. Lukas leans down and presses a kiss to the ill boy’s forehead, “Feel better princess.”

He shuts the window as best he can from the outside. And almost falls off the ladder like an idiot when he misses a step. The pressure in the air is low, and it’s completely dead silent out.

Lukas curses under his breath as the hem of his pant leg catches on the steel wiring of his link fence. He yanks his leg from it, making a tearing noise and leaving a hole in the denim. He slides in through the back door and creeps almost silently to his room.

When he drops onto his bed he feels unbearably warm and content. It’s oddly satisfying that Philip trusted him enough to let Lukas care for him while sick. Lukas shuts his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

-

During the daytime Lukas stays inside, sat lazily on his couch playing Xbox for too many hours. He gets a text from Philip right around eight.

‘Johnny’s gonna come over and stay the night. Sorry.’

His gut twists painfully. He slams his phone on his coffee table, not bothering to reply.

-

_Friday._

Lukas wakes up from loud banging. He looks confusedly to his clock, _1:54 A.M_. His heart is pumping rapidly as he creeps down the stairs. Slowing his steps as he nears the front door, Lukas peeks out at his dimly lit porch through the peep hole. He sees the bright street lights, and an empty front yard. There’s brown hair in view, he cracks the door.

Philips eyes are wet and tear stained with his bottom lip bloody and quivering.

“I broke up with him and- and he hit me.” His scared voice breaks, and he throws himself into the Lukas’s chest, burying his loud cries against his shirt. Hot anger makes the Lukas’s skin flush.

“Where is he?” Lukas spits venomously. He feels fucking evil. He’d do _anything_ for Philip.

Philip shakes his head, Lukas feels fury. He so badly wants to break Johnny’s face.

“I’ll fucking kill him!” he’s literally pacing “I’ll never let that fucker put his hands on you again. Tell me where he is Philip!”

Philip shakes his head harder, “Lukas! Can you please... just please stop. I need you right now.” He chokes through sobs, “I just really need you to hold me.”

He feels his rage drain out of him. And unclenches his fists and pulls Philip in for a hug.

-

They both sneak up into Philip’s room. Lukas cleans his cut with fire in his eyes. The flame of wrath for Johnny still lit in the back of his mind, he pushes the feeling aside. He’s got to be here for Philip right now.

When they lay down Lukas.holds him tighter than ever. Rubbing small circles into his back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear till the both of them fall asleep.

-

During the day Lukas runs boring errands with his dad, It’s nearing night time. So he texts Philip asking how his day is went. Philip replies with a picture. It’s a half-finished sketch of Lukas. It is nicely detailed. Lukas grins cheekily at the brightened screen.

 _‘You’re the sweetest’_ he sends. Even adding a wink face, just cause.

He drops his phone on his nightstand and lies down.

-

_Saturday._

Lukas hears ruckus outside his window. Probably that fucking raccoon that’s been eating out his trashcan. He huffs and rolls off his bed irritably. He unlocks his window and pushes up the pane, popping his head out.

“ _Jesus_!” Lukas yells. “How’d you even get up here?”

“I got my ways” Philip grins smugly.

“You can’t be here, my dad-“

Philip pushes past him “You’re no fun” he says, pouting his lip.

Lukas looks at him disbelievingly. Philip rolls his eyes “What? You’re allowed to sneak in my window but I can’t sneak in yours? That’s not fair.”

He pinches his nose bridge. “Philip this isn’t about being _fair_ ” Lukas says mockingly, “this is about my dad being a raging homophobe and if sees you here-“

Philip interjects “we’ll be quiet then.”

“No no you don’t get it, if he sees you here he’ll blow his shi-“ his rambling is cut off by Philip’s mouth connecting with his, climbing on top of him messily. They fall backwards onto Lukas’s bed. Philip brackets Lukas’s hips with his thighs. “I was thinking about this.” Philip whispers, cupping Lukas’s bulge with his palm. “Even fingered myself too” he whines out all breathy.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” Lukas groans out, and slides his hands up the tiny black shorts Philip’s wearing. His fingertips meet with a _different_ silky material.

“Shit, are those-“

“Yeah, silk lace panties.”

“jesus” he exhales, sliding his palms up the lace and cupping his soft smooth cheeks. Philip lifts himself onto his knees so Lukas can slide his shorts down his thighs. Philip tosses them off, and starts pulling down Lukas’s grey boxers. Lukas helps him by kicking them off, and pulls Philip back on top of him.

“You know” he starts, playing with the hem of the Philip’s panties “I just might have to rip these.”

Just as Philip’s about to protest, Lukas tears a big hole in the crotch, he stretches the material further. Making a ripping sound as he opens the back, too.

“Asshole” Philip hisses. “I liked these panties” he juts out his lip, pouting.

“Shh I’ll buy you new ones.”

Philip rolls his eyes, and wraps his hand around Lukas’s base. He positions it against his hole, putting down a little weight so head will pop through.

He gasps once Lukas enters him. Eyes widening and mouth falling open. He braces his palm against Lukas’s chest, supporting himself as he slides down. Philip’s incredibly tight and hot inside, Lukas moans before he can stop himself. He holds Philip’s smooth hips, slowly guiding him all the way down. By the time his pelvis is flush against Philip’s round ass Philip is visibly shaking.

“You good baby?” Lukas asks softly, stroking his sides.

Philip’s hair flops into his face as he nods, clenching around him without even realizing.

“You’re so big” He admits with a whine.

Lukas glides his hands across his cheeks, touching Philip’s stretched hole. Philip lets out another whining sound, twitching and uselessly gripping Lukas’s shirt. A smile tugs at Lukas’s lips, and he leans up and kisses Philip softly. He thrusts in shallowly. Philip lets out a small moan.

“ _Lukas_.”

Lukas strokes his cheekbone, gazing into those sweet honey brown eyes.

“How do you want it baby?”

Philip gently brushes his lips against his, murmuring “ _want you to_ _make love to me Lukas_.”

Lukas flicks his tongue against Philip’s, and starts slow gentle thrusts. Philip feels and looks like heaven. He is soft pink and pale all over, like an angel. Lukas softly rubs his hips. Philip’s eyes are bright even in the dimness of the room, and Lukas is feeling weirdly exposed.

It’s got to be the way Philip is looking at him. His eyes are wet and so trusting. A lone tear leaks down the Philip’s cheek and it’s the most beautiful thing Lukas has ever seen.

“I love you.”

The words don’t come from Lukas’s lips. He freezes, stilling his thrusts.

“ _What_?” Lukas says completely shocked.

Philip hides his face in the Lukas’s shoulder, wetting his skin with tears.

“Hey _hey_ ” Lukas rushes, trying to fix things “baby, I love you too.”

Philip sniffles against his shoulder, and hugs him. Lukas feels like he’s having an out of body experience. He loves this boy _so_ much. He touches the small of Philip’s back, holding him close. He starts up his thrusts again, slow and smooth. Philip digs his nails into the sheets, and lets out breathy moans against Lukas’s shoulder. It’s a slick slide in Philip’s inviting heat, bringing him so close to edge quickly.

“Philip- we gotta change position.”

He stills on top of Lukas. So Lukas uses this to maneuver them on their sides. When he slides back in it’s somehow even tighter at the angle.

“ _Holy shit_ ” Lukas moans.

They press their foreheads together, licking into each other’s mouths hotly. Lukas thrusts in and out, nice and deep. Philip is making a repetitive “uh!” every time Lukas’s balls hit his ass. Whimpering and grinding his ass on his cock, he cries out _so_ loudly when Lukas’s cock shifts inside him. Lukas instantly clamps his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his noises so Bo doesn’t wake up.

“Can’t be too loud baby.”

Philip nods, biting down on Lukas’s shoulder to hide his whines. The scrape against his flesh ignites goosebumps across his skin. He thrusts steadily into Philip’s slick heat, balls drawing up once he feels Philip bite down hard and splash against his chest. Lukas fucks deep through Philip’s clenching, holding in deep and flooding his insides with cum. He moans breathily, hips stuttering against Philip’s ass.

“Wow.” Lukas whispers in awe.

Philip smiles tiredly at him, wincing as Lukas pulls out.

“Can I sleep here?” Philip asks.

Lukas hesitates, shit. What if his dad comes in? Fuck it, he thinks instead. There’s no way in hell he’s going to make those hopeful eyes sad.

“Yeah baby, but you gotta be out before my dad gets up.”

Philip rests his head on him, whispering “deal” against his chest.

-

Lukas wakes up with a smack to his forehead. “What the fuck?” he rubs his head agitatedly.

“What the fuck is right! What the fuck is this?!” Philip shoves Lukas’s cell into his face, it takes his eyes a second to adjust to the bright screen. He squints, _shit_. It’s that picture he forgot all about, the picture he snapped the night Philip was undressing.

“I know you’re pissed but I can explain” Lukas rushes out quickly, getting off his bed to follow after him.

“How long!?” Philip screams in his face. Thank god his dad left for work.

Lukas groans, his shoulders sag as he mutters “Since you moved in.”

Philip’s fist reeling back is expected, and so is the blunt pressure connecting with his cheek. The stinging in his cheekbone doesn’t do much besides relieve some the guilt in his chest. He deserved it, for sure.

“Don’t ever come near me again” Philip spits out with anger clear in his eyes, and rushes down Lukas’s steps. He feels his stomach drop. And runs quickly after him.

“Philip please wait- I’m sorry!”

Philip turns around outside on the porch, there are tears drenching his cheeks.

“What is this?” he asks.

“What is what?” Lukas replies perplexed.

Philip gestures between them. “This- us, what do I mean to you?”

Lukas anxiously itches the back of his neck, and bluntly says “a lot.”

“A lot?” Philip waits patiently.

“Yeah, you mean a lot to me. I know that you love reading. Your favorite book is _Pale Fire_. You love roses, even though daisies are a close second.” A small smile tugs at Philip’s lips at the memory. “I know that you love Tarantino movies, I know that one of your favorite smells is lavender. I know what you look like when you just puked, _and_ I know what your face looks like when you cum.” Philip flushes, Lukas continues. “And I know that I’d rather wake up every morning to your face, I want that. I want you.”

Philip eyes are watering. Lukas closes the distance between them, cupping the side of his face. The smaller boy leans into the touch, blinking slowly at him. Mouth dropped in awe. Lukas peppers soft chaste kisses to Philip’s lips. “Please baby, be mine” he whispers between pecks.

Philip wraps his arms around his neck. A happy cry erupts from deep in his chest and he nods excessively, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Lukas smiles.

They press their foreheads together, holding each other tightly. They sway softly. It feels so intimate and special. The morning sun is bright yet low in the baby blue sky. Lukas feels a slight breeze bustling atop the bushes, raising goosebumps on his skin. Philip’s shivering against him, “you want to go back inside?” Lukas asks.

Philip nods with a small smile. Lukas threads their fingers together and pulls him towards his home.Philip giggles at Lukas when he almost trips walking up the stairs.

-

He wakes up to Philip gazing at him. Lukas stretches out, letting out a groan. “What time is it?”

Philip ignores his question, and brushes his fingers across Lukas cheek. “Why were you watching me?”

The question is sudden and out of nowhere, Lukas sits up disoriented.

He blinks up at him tiredly. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he answers honestly, “Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” A small smile tugs at Philip’s lips.

“What did you see?”

“I seen you, undressing.”

Philip tenses his jaw, “what about the other times?”

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Philip bites his lip, hesitantly asking “Did you watch me when I was naked?”

Lukas flushes and interjects quickly “no! No, I didn’t. I promise”

Philip doesn’t look fully convinced. Lukas adds “I always looked away when you were taking off your underwear. I would never look at you naked without you knowing.”

Philip settles against his chest, murmuring “I trust you.”

He brushes some loose strands out of Philip’s face, and rests his arm comfortingly on his shoulder.

-

_Summertime._

The sky is bluer than it’s been in while. Summer has freshly arrived. The heat soars and the birds whistle. Philip has garden shears in his gloved hands. He’s shaping up his lingonberry bushes. They’re so pretty, vibrant green leaves adorned with juicy red berries.

Philip smiles softly when he hears the rumble of Lukas’s dirt bike nearing. Lukas rides straight up his drive way, parking near Philip’s fence. Peering through the gate, he spots Philip.

“Babe! Look at how I trimmed the bushes!” Philip calls for him excitedly.

Lukas runs over to him, clad in cargo shorts and a Smiths T-shirt. Thanks to Philip’s fondness of Morrissey.

Philip is looking beautiful as always. He’s barefoot and dressed in white soft shorts, and a homemade cream colored t-shirt patched with a sun decal. Lukas wraps an arm around his shoulders. The bushes are shaped like hearts. “They look great sweetheart” the taller boy says, chastely kissing him on the head. Philip nestles into his embrace.

“I love you.”

Lukas strokes his arm, “I love you too, sunshine.”

-

_Summertime, day two._

Philip wakes up to a warm mug of lemon tea placed on his bedside table, and a dozen roses atop the sheets near his toes. He smiles sleepily, and rubs his eyes. The lemon tea smells honey sweet, he sips it. Lukas added nearly the perfect amount of sugar, Philip notices. Lukas enters the room, grinning when he sees Philip awake.

“Good morning sweetheart!”

Philip makes grabby hands. Lukas goes to him eagerly, brushing his lips against Philip’s mouth. Their lips make a pop as they pull away. “You know me so well” Philip murmurs whilst blushing. A toothy smile stretches Lukas’s lips.

“We should get married.” The words are out before Lukas can stop himself. Ice fills his veins, _shit shit shit_. He just fucked everything up. Philip’s smile dropped from his face, _shit_.

“What?” Philip is wide eyed.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

Philip looks completely bewildered “You.. you want to marry me?”

 _Fuck_ , he thinks. Of course he wants to marry Philip. He’s genuinely kind, sweet and caring. Talented in endless ways assholes like Johnny will never know.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

He pulls a golden band from his back pocket, and slides it on Philip’s ring finger.

“ _Philip, I’ll be yours forever, will you be mine?_ ”

Philip is tearing up, and he nods his head quickly with the prettiest smile on his face. “Yes!”

“I knew you’d always be mine.” Lukas whispers happily, pulling Philip in for a kiss.

-

_Last day of summer._

Lukas has freshly picked daffodils in his hair, and his head in Philip’s lap. Philip is twirling his fingers through Lukas’s strands, softly stroking his scalp. He threads his fingers with Philip's, their gold wedding bands shine in the sunlight.

“I think I made you up inside my head” Lukas whispers.

Philip smiles confusedly, “huh?”

“That poem on your wall, it reminds me of you.”

Philip grins, “It reminds me of you too.”

Lukas presses his lips against the back of Philip’s hand.

“Us against the world baby.”

-

_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed and sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane. I think I made you up inside my head. – Sylvia Plath_


End file.
